The invention relates to a spherical bearing, comprising a bearing body with a convex spherical surface, a holder, on which the bearing body is disposed, and a bearing shell with a concave spherical surface, the bearing shell being rotatably mounted on the bearing body.
The invention also relates to an electric motor with such a spherical bearing and to a circulation pump with such a spherical bearing.
The bearing body must be fixed on the holder. It is known from DE 36 36 941 A1 to provide the bearing ball with a drilled hole, into which the end of a bearing support facing the ball protrudes as a holder.
DE3744 101 A1 discloses a bearing ball mount, the ball consisting of hard ceramic material and having a drilled hole, by means of which it is mounted on the bearing support by a form fit or frictional engagement.
Bearing bodies, and in particular bearing balls, may have a diameter of 6 mm or less. Correspondingly small holes then have to be drilled in such bearing bodies. This involves great expense, in particular where ceramic materials are concerned. A considerable proportion of the costs of a circulation pump with such a spherical bearing are attributable to the production of a drilled hole in the bearing body.